lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Rovagug
Rovagug is a Lovecraftian-like monster in the fictional universe of the Pathfinder pencil-and-paper roleplaying game by Paizo Inc. Background The Rovagug is a Qlippoth, the greatest of all the Qlippoths. Whom is feared and hated by the gods. He is imprisoned deep within Golarion since the Age of Creation. Whose sole goal is to destroy the gods and all of creation. He lies in a state of torpor but his restless stirrings are increasing, which is believed to the cause of earthquakes and volcanic activity. It's avatar is that of a monstrous worm-like entity with innumerable teeth, limbs, claws, eyes, and other unmentionable parts. Among its names are the Great Destroyer, the Rough Beast, and the Worldbreaker. In primordial times, from the deepest Abyss, the qlippoth lord Rovagug emerged seeking to destroy the world. Already an ancient being, he had already destroyed countless other worlds. Upon turning its gaze on Golarion, a coalition of gods (of all alignments) stood in opposition against him. Many of whom fell in battle against him, but in the end he was defeted and imprisoned. A tiny crack soon developed in his prison. Over the next 5,000 years, a dozen terrible monsters were unleashed by Rovagug on the world, known as the "Spawn of Rovagug". Over the centuries and millennia, lesser qlippoth (Thognorok) fed on its blood, skin, and other bodily fluids, and were forever transformed. It's believed that when the End Times arrive, the archdevil Asmodeus in desperation will release him to consume the other apocalypse. Rovagug will devour creation and then himself, leaving only the Groetus the god of the apocalypse and one survivor to start all over. Known Spawn of Rovagug All of Rovagug's Spawn are known to radiate an aura of terror in a 300 ft radius. They are likewise all immune to a wide variety of attacks and are able to regenerate, even being disintegrated. They cannot be truly destroyed, only imprisoned, put to slumber, or temporarily "killed" (until they regenerate). The spawn are all highly resistant to magic. After one of the spawn rampages it goes into hibernation for years, decades, or centuries. * Tarrasque = Known as the Armaggedon Engine. The greatest of Rovagug's spawn, which is resembles a colossal dinosaur. It's a monster of incomprehensible power, with powerful claws, a mighty tail, and jaws which can swallow whole villages. The carapace deflects magical attacks and sometimes reflects it back on the spellcaster. * Volnagur = Known as the End-Singer. It's a winged beast with a warty body in the shape of a many-pointed star, with a dozen wings sprouting from it. Has some magical spell-like powers, has razor-sharp long tongues, and fires eye rays. It's cry awakens blood fury and madness among those who hear it's song. * Xotani = Known as the Firebleeder. It's form is a monstrous hybrid of a gigantic centipede and wingless dragon. Covered in obsidian-sharp magma plates with two great scythe-like claws. It's body generates so much heat, that what it touches catches on fire. If wounded, magam erupts from its injuries. From its maw it breathes a 70 ft cone of flame. * Chemnosit = Known as the Monarch. Which is feared across the Darklands. It's maw if sull of teeth and tentacles with biting mouths. A glowing eye lies in the center of its mouth. Has some magical spell-like powers and its gaze urges you to devour the flesh of your own kind. * Ulunat = Known as the Unholy First. It's a colossal beetle, which has been slumbering for millennia. It's massive size was such that it easily crushed what was in its way, it's thunderous steps shook the earth, and it had massive claws. It fed on magic and absorbed magical attacks, creating arcanic feedbacks which could shred the spellcaster's mind. Gallery Gallery of Rovagug Rovagug_(Paizo_Inc).jpg Rovagug_2_(Paizo_Inc).jpg Gallery of Servitors and Spawn Rovagug's_Servitor_Race,_Thognorok_(Paizo_Inc).jpg|Thognorok (Servitor Race) Rovagug's_Spawn,_Volnagur_(Paizo_Inc).jpg|Volnagur (Spawn of Rovagug) Rovagug's_Spawn,_Xotani_(Paizo_Inc).jpg|Xotani (Spawn of Rovagug) Rovagug's_Spawn,_Tarrasque_(Paizo_Inc).jpg|Tarrasque (Spawn of Rovagug) Rovagug's_Spawn,_Chemnosit_(Paizo_Inc).jpg|Chemnosit (Spawn of Rovagug) Rovagug's_Spawn,_Ulunat.jpg|Ulunat (Spawn of Rovagug) Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:Deities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Extra-dimensional Entities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Extra-terrestrial Entities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:High Fantasy (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Roleplaying Games (Mythos-Influenced)